


Skin Deep

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You catch sight of the picture as you lean, ever so carefully casual, against the door jam of the trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/2203.html#cutid1) on 15/03/2003. For ]mcee, because she asked. Also beta'd by mcee. This is just mcee's ficlet in all sorts of ways. All I did was organise the letters into words.

You catch sight of the picture as you lean, ever so carefully casual, against the door jam of the trailer. The photo is taped to the mirror, its edges overlapped and overlapping in the massive collage that has been growing and spreading like something alive since the first days of shooting, back when the sight of Viggo with his ever-present camera was still a novelty.

Not that Viggo took this picture. No, Viggo's _in_ this picture.

So are you.

In the picture, Viggo's face is turned away from you. He is looking over the edge of the photo and into the picture of a laughing Orlando and Liv that is taped next to it. In the picture, you stare at Viggo. The expression on your face is more open, naked, then you'd ever have suspected. You thought you were better at hiding than that.

In the mirror, Viggo meets your eyes.

 

End.


End file.
